The Post-Apocalypse Heroes
Figy POV: Zon and I rose from a spaceship. Earth had changed so much. It was dark. Black. Trees had no leaves and were shriveled. Cities fell. People seeked refuge. We, on the other hand, were on a mission. Azmuth, a Galvan from Galvan Prime, sent us to find a legendary hero. A human, by the name of Ben Kirby Tennyson. Azmuth gave us copies of the original test Omnimatrix. We were both given 10 different aliens to assist us on our journey through Earth. If we ever do find Ben, it will not be easy. Zon: Where do we start? Figy: I have no idea. Zon POV: I flip a few switches and follow Figy out of the ship. I remember the crazy thing that had happened. My mother and father shoved Figy and I into a random escape pod. We were scared, and had no idea what was happening. All we knew was that everyone was in danger. After hours of flying through space, we finally arrived on the world known as Galvan Prime, home of the Universe-Renowned creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth. He brought us into his workshop and explained what was going on. Earth was falling apart. We questioned what it had to do with us, and he handed each of us what seemed to be Omnitrixes. They looked like Ben Tennyson’s original prototype. He said it was now our job to seek out Ben Tennyson, and save the Earth. After equipping our new Omnitrixes, me and Figy proceeded to head back to Earth on a spaceship Azmuth had prepared for us. We were now the only Heroes left to save the Earth. ' '''Figy POV: ' I looked around. The neighborhood I used to know didn’t even have a recognizable feature anymore. Dust covered everything that was in a heap of ashes. Zon started walking forward and I followed him. We only had tiny backpacks filled with canned food. We had a loaf or two of bread so we could live through some hardships in the journey. We passed through another city and rummaged through a grocery store. Boxes of cereal sat on the floor, water bottles rolled everywhere, and shelves had fallen upon each other like dominos. I managed to get three bottles of water, a box of cereal and a two cans of baked beans. Zon found a bag of carrots, a loaf bread, and a pocket knife. When we were ready to continue, we found bodies. I thought I was going to be sick, drop the food and leave. Zon patted my shoulder and we slowly continued forward. As we left the city, we enter a huge desert. After an hour or two of pushing, Zon and I managed to make a small shelter with walls of sand dunes. We had no roof and it would be cool in the desert at night. We had jackets and blankets to keep up barely warm enough. I grabbed two sticks and Zon grabbed a stone. I put the sticks down and Zon put the stone in his hand. He held it next to the sticks and struck it with his pocket knife. A spark flew and cause a small fire. Figy: Goodnight, Zon Zon: ‘Night, Figy Zon POV: I layed down on my back and looked up at the stars. Despite all that had happened that day the stars were shining beautifully. I sighed and thought about all that we had ahead of us. We were the only two people left to find Ben Tennyson and save the world. It was a lot, but we would have to do it. The flame crackled warmly and I began to drift off to sleep... 'I woke suddenly when I heard the loud crack of a whip. I looked up to see four humanoids circling us on what seemed to be horses. ' '''I jumped to my feet and woke Figy. Figy: What the hell do you want, Zon. Zon: Dude! Wake up, we’re in trouble! Figy: Well, I’m sleeping. Zon: But... we’re under attack... Figy: Do I look like I care? Zon: Damn it Figy! I don’t wanna die! Figy: Fine........Just shut up and let me sleep later. Zon: C’mon, this is a chance to test out our Omnitrixes. One of the hooded figures whips the ground next to Figy, sending up a dust cloud. Figy finally jumps to his feet and readies himself. I press the small circular button on my Omnitrix and the dial pops up. I turn it a few times, looking at the different aliens. Zon: Uhh.. lets hope for something good... I push the dial down and there is a flash of green light. I can feel my body shifting and changing. When the light clears, Figy is staring at me with his mouth open. I look down and see my hands have turned into paws. I’ve turned into Wildmutt. Figy’s dial pops up as well, and he pushes it down. There is a flash of light, and when it clears I see he’s transformed into Ditto. Figy: Woah! Awesome! I roar and charge after one of the men. It’s horse rears up, but I ram into it and push them both to the ground. The masked figure pulls out a gun and zaps me with a beam of energy. Meanwhile, Figy is getting the hang of his powers. He duplicates himself and tackles another figure off of his horse. One of the figures makes some strange hissing noises, and they all retreat. Figy POV: I stood there for a few seconds and the next thing I knew was I was a human again. Zon started slobbering. The orange fur retracted and revealed skin. Zon stood up straight and again was human. Figy: What now? Zon: Well, I guess since we’re awake we should get going again... Figy: Let’s push the sand back, we shouldn’t leave any traces. Zon: Okay! Zon transformed into ZonWolf and released a sonic howl. It cleared all the sand back into the holes where they came from. Zon: There, looks just how it did when we got here. Figy: Except for this I pointed to the fire and buried it deep within the sand, only leaving an ash or two behind. Figy: Time to go. Zon and I continued walking west, as Azmuth had instructed. We knew the slim chance of actually finding Ben, but it was worth a shot. We climbed up a huge sand mountain and saw the sun rising over the horizon. The steep climb led us to slide down a few times, but we eventually reached the top. As I started walking, my foot got caught in something very murky. I pulled my foot up and it was really slow. I was sinking into quicksand. I started panicking and flailing my arms, but Zon did not notice. Figy: ZONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HELLLOOOOOO? Zon: WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAMMIT?! Figy: Nothing much, just a little hungry, maybe we could dance, maybe YOU COULD GET ME OUT OF THIS QUICKSAND? Zon: Alright! Alright! I’ll try and get you out with Wildmutt... Zon pressed his Omnitrix and transformed into Jury Rigg. Zon: ...What?! Figy: Zon, what’s going on, I’m starting to sink really low here! Zon: Gah, this Omnitrix didn’t give me the alien I wanted! I can’t do anything! Figy: How about just pulling me out? Zon: I can’t, I’m too tiny! Zon tugs on Figy’s sleeve, but he’s too heavy. Zon fell into the quicksand. Figy: Well, this is just great. Figy and Zon kept sinking farther into the quicksand. Figy tried to yell at Zon for failing, but nothing came out and they both start suffocating. They fell through the quicksand and landed in a small metal chamber. Figy: What is this place? Zon: I don’t know. Zon bangs on the floor. Zon: But it feels like metal! Finally, something I’m good at. Zon rips open the floor to look for any type of machinery, but finds none. Figy: I don’t like the feeling of this I transformed into a huge tiger-like alien. Claws extended from my hand and I roared loudly.. Figy: LISTEN, METAL ROOM. YOU CANNOT HOLD THE LIKES OF RAAAAAAAATH! Zon: Woah, Figy! Calm down!! I started uncontrollably ripping out the floor and walls Figy: LISTEN, JURY RIGG. SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW! I started slashing through the walls and a door. I jumped and struck my head on a pipe above. Figy: LISTEN PIPE, YOU CAN’T...................... I started getting sleepy, detransform, and passed out. Zon facepalms. Zon’s watch suddenly starts beeping and glowing red. He transforms back into his human form. Forgetting how tall he is compared to Jury Rigg, he shoots upward and hits his head. He falls to the floor, unconscious. ____ Category:Others